The Adventures of Nicktroplis
by CartoonNetwork90sFan
Summary: AU What if Mike wasn't lived in Cartoon Network City what if she lived in Nicktroplis all her life with Jen and Jamie, What if her childhood best friends wasn't June and Dee Dee what if it was Reggie and Arnold. Watch as her and her friends go on misadventures at Nicktroplis. Paring: MikeXLilXLynn, Luna x Justine ( OC who she will meet later) , Lincoln x Honey (OC)
1. Introduction

The Howling Wolves members (AU)

Mike Mazinsky (Leader)

Reggie Rocket (Second in command and founder)

Arnold Shortman (Third in command and founder)

Otto Rocket

Twister Rodgeriez

Sam Dullard

Courtney Gripling

Tommy Pickles

Chuckie Finster

Kimi Finster

Phil Deville

Lil Deville

Angelica Pickles

Susie Carmichel

Dil Pickles

Eliza Thornberry

Jimmy Neutron

Lincoln Loud

Lynn Loud

Luna Loud

Luan Loud

Lucy Loud

Danny Fenton

Jenny Wakeman

Manny Rivera

Frida Survez


	2. Chapter 1

It was late night at Nicktroplis everyone was either relaxing or resting at their homes but, not everyone was at home. In the forest there was a

large orange werewolf running away from four werewolves three of them had brown furs and the fourth one had purple fur

The Male Werewolf : *spoke in a low gruff voice* you can't escape us we will capture you

The second female werewolf: You may be an Alpha but, we can still get you

The orange werewolf didn't say anything but run a bit faster then soon stopped as soon as she found dead end and looked to see the four

werewolves grinning at her the purple werewolf went up to her with a grin

The Purple Werewolf: and now we have one thing to say...

The werewolf morphed back into a girl with purple hair, sunglasses on her head , pink shirt with a yellow rocket, camoflague pants , red and purple shoes. The other three werewolves morphed back into three kids two girls and a boy, The boy had slicked back brown hair with a blue t

shirt, orange jacket, cargo pants, black shoes. The first girl was the boy's twin sister and she had slick back brown too with a yellow flower in her

hair, a pink long-sleeved blouse, light blue pants with X's on them, and brown the last girl has thick brown hair pulled back into a

short high ponytail, She wears a red and white jersey with a red "1" on it, red-and-white track shorts, and black cleats with striped white knee-

high socks with freckles on her cheeks.

The boy : *smirked and folded his arms* not bad huh Mike? with your training we can finally caught up to you I guess it really paid off huh?

The orange werewolf morphed back to a preteen girl with orange hair , white t-shirt, red jacket, blue jeans and red and white shoes she give

them a smile.

Mike: thanks Phil you wasn't too bad your self neither was you Lil, Lynn, and Reggie

Lynn: *smirked* I told you that you couldn't beat me

Reggie: *groaned* Lynn what did we talk about before no bragging about yourself it can get you in a lot of trouble

Lynn: ah nobody can beat Lynn-Sanitary

Everyone just sighed

Lil: Let's go and get something to eat I'm hungry

Mike: good thinking Lil let's go to the Krusty Krab SpongeBob leaves the key for us in case we want to get some meat

Lynn: last one there has to spend time with Dib with his alien hunting *she dashes off from them*

Reggie: she'll never learn does she?

Everyone : nope

Mike: come on guys let's just go

Then the three werewolves followed after the tomboy to go to the Krusty Krab.

Mike 's voice over: Hi my name is Mike Mazinsky the youngest daughter of John and Miranda and the youngest sister of Jamie and Jen Mazinsky see we was born in

Nicktroplis but, our parents died when I was just little girl. We live with our Aunt Penelope Spectra who's a ghost that feeds on everyone's misery or used too until she

found us and took us in and care for us. Years has passed when I discovered my powers and the only people who knows it is my childhood best friends Reggie Rocket

who is also a werewolf because she wanted to be bit to protect her friends and family, and Arnold Shortman who is an Moonchild which is basically read people's auras

and can communicate with animals people thinks its weird that he can do that but, to me its pretty cool. And together we created a group called The Howling Wolves

to protect and help others I'm Mike Mazinsky and this is my story.


End file.
